The Perfect Gift
by Brightfire15
Summary: Companion piece to "Siblings of Prophecy." It's Christmas time and Arthur can't figure out what to get for his fiancé, Mira-Liana. Can he find the perfect gift in time? Arthur/Mira-Liana fluff. Read and Review!


The Perfect Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_

It was late in December. There was snow falling, people hurrying with last-minute work before Christmas, and decorations. Everyone was happy and in a good mood, everyone except for Arthur Pendragon.

Normally Arthur adored this time of year and he had most of his gifts prepared. Finding gifts for his father, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Gaius was simple, but he couldn't find a present for Mira-Liana.

Mira-Liana was Merlin's twin sister, a witch and his fiancé. They were going to be married in a few months and he was looking forward to having his Ana at his side forever as his wife, but right now he couldn't think of what to get her.

He'd searched countless shops and nearby villages for a suitable gift, but nothing at all seemed good enough for Mira-Liana.

She already had a necklace from him, roses, and an engagement ring. She never wanted terribly expensive things and didn't need much to look beautiful. She had a heart of gold and could probably make something with her magic if she wanted. She never asked for much and often said all she was content when he was happy and safe.

Deciding he needed some advice, he went to Gaius's chambers to speak with the physician and Merlin. He knocked on the door and went in. Gaius and Merlin were having lunch and enjoying a conversation by the fire when he came in.

"Good afternoon, Sire," said Gaius.

"Good afternoon," said Arthur. "Is Mira-Liana here?"

"No, she's out with Gwen and Morgana," said Merlin. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes. It's almost Christmas and I haven't gotten her a present yet. It's not that I haven't remembered, it's just that I don't know what on earth to get her."

"You serious?" said Merlin, his eyes widening.

"Yes."

"That does seem like a problem," said Gaius.

"Tell me about it," said Arthur, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, come on, what do you get someone like her? She's brave, caring, selfless, beautiful and practically perfect for heaven's sake! What do I get her?"

Merlin shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Arthur, you really are an idiot," he said.

"Thank you," said Arthur, dryly.

"I mean it. The answer's right in front of you."

"That's just typical, isn't it? I can keep secrets and fight mythical creatures, but I can't figure out what to get my own fiancé for Christmas."

"Arthur, calm down," said Merlin. "Look, whatever you get Mira-Liana, she will love it because it came from you."

"He's got a point. And it's been my experience that it's the gifts that come from the heart that are most treasured," said Gaius.

Arthur thought for a moment and then an idea hit him. "Thanks, you two. I think I know what to do now."

He stayed up late that night working on Mira-Liana's gift until he deemed it perfect for his fiancé. All that remained was to wait for Christmas Day when he could give her the present.

When Christmas Day arrived at last, Arthur found himself with Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and Mira-Liana all encircling a fire in one of the other rooms eating roast beef, sipping fine drink and exchanging presents after a fine morning with Gaius and Uther.

"Morgana, Gwen, these are for you from me and Mira," said Merlin.

Gwen and Morgana opened their gifts to find beautiful scarves made of a delicate material embroidered with flowers and leaves. Morgana's was blue-green and Gwen's was lavender.

"Oh, I love it," said Morgana.

"It's beautiful," said Gwen, as she kissed Merlin.

Merlin and Mira-Liana smiled.

"These are for you and Mira from Morgana and me," said Gwen.

Mira-Liana and Merlin opened them to reveal two dark blue cloaks with hoods, trimmed with gold.

"Oh, it's lovely," said Mira-Liana.

"Thanks," said Merlin.

Gwen handed Morgana a present. "I hope you like this."

Morgana opened it to find a blue beaded necklace with a flower in the center. "Oh, Gwen, it's beautiful. Thank you,"

Gwen smiled.

"Arthur, this is for you from me and Gwen," said Morgana.

Arthur opened his gift to find a new pair of gloves and a new knife with a jeweled hilt.

"Thanks. It's great," he said. He held out two presents. "These are for the two of you."

Arthur handed Morgana and Gwen their presents, which turned out to be two porcelain mirrors with jeweled handles. Morgana's jewels were sapphires and emeralds, Gwen's were amethysts.

"Thank you," said Gwen.

"Merlin, this is for you," said Arthur.

Merlin opened it to find the novel he'd been wanting for weeks. "Thanks," said Merlin. "And these are for you from Mir and me."

Arthur's gifts were a thick red shirt with a gold dragon and a beautiful new silver shield that also held a dragon.

"These are wonderful," said Arthur. "Thanks."

"Mir, this is for you," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana opened it to find a silver bracelet graved with flowers. "Oh, Merlin, it's lovely. Thank you." She handed him a gift. "This is for you."

Merlin opened it to find a beautiful red leather journal with a set of fine quills and ink.

"Mir, it's wonderful. Thanks," said Merlin.

"Glad you like it," said Mira-Liana, smiling.

"All that leaves is my gift to you," said Arthur. "Get your cloak on and come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Mira-Liana.

"You'll see," said Arthur. He glanced at the others, who were all smiling as he'd told them of what he had planned for Mira-Liana.

After putting on her cloak, Arthur took Mira-Liana down a corridor and then stopped at a wall. "This is a family secret," he said. He pushed against it and it opened to reveal a winding staircase. He led her up the stairs and to a high tower with a balcony that overlooked the kingdom and you could see the stars on the horizon.

"Arthur, it's wonderful," said Mira-Liana. "Thank you."

"There's a bit more," said Arthur. He pulled a piece of folded paper that was tied with a thin blue ribbon out of his pocket. "I couldn't figure out what to buy you, so I ended up writing you this. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," said Mira-Liana, as she opened it and read the following.

_Like a star in the night,_

_Shining brightly with your light,_

_Staying strong with all your might,_

_You are there for me and I for you,_

_And you always will be_

_Because I have faith in you_

_And because I'll love you_

_Always and forever_

_Ever since the night we met,_

_I felt that we would be_

_More than I could ever dream_

_The love and kindness in your heart is great,_

_It shines through you and makes you fine,_

_As your bravery makes you even more divine,_

_Together forever is our fate_

_Because I have faith in you_

_And because I'll love you_

_Always and forever_

_You were there for me,_

_In your arms you held me,_

_You comforted me,_

_You wiped away my tears_

_You helped me when no one else could_

_You give me strength when I can't go on, _

_You give me hope when I feel there's none,_

_You give me a home when I am lost_

_You give me the chance to be a better man_

_My beautiful Ana,_

_You are all that I could ever ask for and more_

_What else could I ever want?_

_You're as brave as they say,_

_And even better in my eyes,_

_Like the moonlight shining on the sea,_

_You are perfect to me_

_Because I have faith in you_

_And because I'll love you_

_Always and forever_

_I will be there for you,_

_In my arms I will hold you,_

_I will comfort you_

_I will wipe away your tears_

_I will help you when no one else can_

_I have and will always love you,_

_And I will help you to be free_

_And then we'll be together forever_

_You are my angel from above,_

_Who keeps me alive with your love,_

_And makes me a better man than I am,_

_I will always hold you within my heart,_

_Even if we are apart_

_Because I have faith in you_

_And because I'll love you_

_Always and forever_

When he saw the tears trickling down Mira-Liana's cheek, he wondered if he'd made a mistake, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart, Arthur said, "You like it, then?"

She nodded. "Arthur, it's perfect. Thank you. This is the best gift I could've asked for."

"Merry Christmas, my Ana," he said, squeezing her hand.

And what a beautiful Christmas it was.

_**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that. Please review and Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
